Wildest Dreams - A McRoll in the REAL World Story
by Mari217
Summary: Sometimes reality is better than your dreams.


_Sammy & Ilna, EEEEEEE I love you both! This has been the best, ever, or wait, the best SO FAR! I am so, so happy to have such amazing, talented women as my friends. Happiness and health in 2016. Much love xo_

 _REALMcRollers, your response to the marathon was overwhelming. We are humbled by your love & devotion to REAL Steve & Catherine and the REAL World. We enjoyed answering your questions, too!_

 _FF net is showing us notices but we can't see your full reviews online. Please bear with us until they are back online!_

 _We wish you all a happy, healthy 2016 as you prepare for the wedding._

.

* * *

 **Wildest Dreams**

 _ **April 1995**_

 _ **Army and Navy Academy, Carlsbad, CA**_

Steve caught the football being tossed in his direction as his fellow student shook his head.

"Jeez McGarrett, you broke up with her? What the hell? She's really hot and into you and you …" Brandon McNamara shook his head.

Steve shrugged. "We were only seeing each other a few months and I'm goin' to the Academy, I can't have a girlfriend, it's … I need to concentrate on school. Besides, she deserves a boyfriend who's gonna come home to the same state she is. After graduation, I'm never coming back here." He scuffed the ground with the toe of his boot. Unlike the other graduating seniors, Steve McGarrett had no home to return to.

Squaring his shoulders, Steve nodded sharply. "This way she'll be able to find a date to her prom. If I waited too long …"

Brandon grinned. "The other girls hear you're on the market, you'll have your pick for the rest of the year," he said honestly. "Ya know, I heard that girl Annie at the pizza place say you were the guy of her dreams."

"I'm nobody's drea …" He exhaled slowly. "That's crazy, she doesn't even know me. And that's not why I broke up with Tina, look, I liked her, it's just that I didn't …" he ran a hand through his hair. "and besides, like I said, I'm leavin'." Steve shrugged again and picked up the football lying at his feet. "Go long." A neutral expression plastered on his face, he did his best to seem more cheerful than he felt as he leaned back to toss a spiral pass to his friend.

* * *

 _ **May 1996**_

 _ **United States Naval Academy**_

"You gonna see her again?" Mike Reitberger asked as he and his roommate, Bryan McCabe walked towards Bancroft Hall next to Steve and Freddie.

Steve grunted noncommittally.

"That a yes or no, McGarrett?"

"I don't think so."

"No shit?" Bryan looked shocked.

"She's starting to like him too much." Mike shook his head. "It's happening again."

"That's not …" Steve stopped as all four saluted a first year who passed on the group's right.

"Not what? Dude, you've never seen anyone more than a few times. Whether or not they …"

Again the boys stopped speaking as several female middies greeted them with salutes of their own.

Freddie sighed. "What's wrong with this last one?"

"Nothing. She was okay." When his friend raised his eyebrows, he added, "She was nice, okay? But she's lookin' for a boyfriend, Hart, and that's not me. She doesn't understand why we can't leave the Yard except on weekends and in uniform. Why we can't call every day. What would I have to say to her every day, anyway?"

"Maybe you're the man of her dreams, McGarrett," Mike teased.

"I'm not _anyone's_ dream, Reitberger," Steve busted back, but a shadow flitted across his face.

"So you're done."

"We had an okay time at the ring dance. I needed a date and we'd had coffee a couple of times, so I asked. Like I said, she got…" He sought the right word. "Clingy."

Mike said, "Clingy might be okay.

Depends on what she's clinging to," and the others laughed.

Steve remained quiet for a beat. "Don't be a jackass. That's not what I meant."

"He's jealous," Freddie said, half joking. "We can't all be you, McGarrett."

"I got half the attention he does, I'd be too drained to study," Bryan added.

"And yet you go out less than all of us," said Mike. "Well, except Hart, but he's got Kelly and if he cheats on her, she'll go Lorena Bobbit on him."

"Just means she loves me." Freddie's infectious grin lit his face. "Besides, we're on again this week. And after our last fight, she's been especially… nice."

"Don't brag, asshole, just cause you don't need to compete with McGarrett every liberty…" Bryan elbowed him.

Steve shook his head, and as they reached the Hall, the other boys separated off, and he and Freddie headed towards their room.

* * *

 _ **May 1997**_

 _ **Annapolis Mall Pizzeria**_

"You're up, McGarrett! Pay attention, don't blow our win."

Steve tore his eyes away from Catherine, who was seated across from him in the elongated booth.

He looked at the bartender, who was offering up the last pub trivia question, " _... won the '92 Stanley cup?"_ and said, "The Pittsburgh Penguins," before turning to look at Carrie with a grin. "I'm _always_ paying attention, Stagler."

"And Team Navy wins it!" The manager came over and handed out six vouchers for $15 each as the bar erupted into applause.

Freddie grinned, announced, "That's my boy!" and slapped Steve's back.

"Son of a bitch, you weren't even listening to the question." Carrie shook her head in amazement. "How the hell did you get it right?"

"Yes!" Catherine fist pumped the air. "For the game, McGarrett!" Her eyes shone with delight and pride, even if her tone was light.

Steve's mouth twitched up in a smile as she reached across the table to gently squeeze his arm.

"She's as competitive as him." Freddie rolled his eyes and looked around the booth. "Someday they'll both recognize that's a dream match. Eh," He shrugged and looked at Kelly meaningfully. "What say we call it a night? Lights out in two hours. I can walk you home first."

Steve and Catherine looked at their drinks, small matching grins on their faces as Freddie and Kelly stood and he tossed some bills on the table. "See ya later."

"Good luck in the new job, Kelly," Catherine offered, and the rest echoed.

The pretty blond smiled. "Thanks. I'm sure it'll be good, I'm just a little nervous."

"If you have any questions about the charting system let me know. I volunteered at a vet's office when I was a senior. They used a similar one to what you were explaining."

"You'll be the best receptionist they ever saw." Freddie proudly wrapped an arm around his girlfriend, who'd relocated to Annapolis to be near him.

After thanking Catherine, Kelly smiled. "It's been cool you coming out with us on all these weekends since you got here. It kinda sucked being the only girl." She turned to Carrie and John. "And it was really nice meeting you guys."

With goodbyes all around, Freddie and Kelly bid the others good night, and Carrie and John stood moments later.

"See you back at the ranch, Cath," Carrie said with a smirk. "And get my roommate back on time, McGarrett, no stuck elevators this time." She snorted a laugh.

"I _fixed_ the elevator, if you remember. And we made it before lights out."

"With a whole thirty seconds to spare." Carrie tucked her cover under her arm and, winking at Catherine, walked with John to the door.

When they were alone, Catherine checked her watch. Steve's eyes followed her movement as they spoke simultaneously.

"We can go now if…"

"We can stay another hour if…"

They grinned.

"You want to stay?" His hopeful expression was unmistakable.

" 'Course I do." Her smile softened as she looked into his eyes. Seconds or minutes later they looked away, she wasn't sure which. "Besides," she said to break to spell. "Next week it's 80's music trivia. We should prep a little, we have a winning streak to maintain." Taking a small pad and pen from her uniform purse, she flipped it open, moved to join Steve on his side of the booth and bumped him to scoot over with her hip.

Steve was smiling long after they parted ways to go to their rooms in Bancroft. He licked his lips in thought as he absently brushed his hand over his left bicep. He could still feel the warmth of Catherine's body from when she sat at his side in the booth. Even through the material of their uniforms.

* * *

 _ **March 2000**_

 _ **Double TT Diner, Annapolis, MD**_

"Eww, if I didn't love you like a sister, I wouldn't even stay and watch you finish that." Carrie pushed her empty plate away and wrinkled her nose in disgust as Catherine took piece of peanut buttered toast and scooped on some ketchupy eggs.

"So you don't want some, then?" Catherine teased.

"I'd rather eat World War Two C-rations, but you go right ahead and finish that … concoction."

"Mmmm. More for me." She grinned as she took a bite. "Make sure you give your parents my gift." She'd sent a framed 5 x 7" photo of Carrie and her brother she'd taken during their last visit.

Carrie patted her bag. "Got it right here. You could have come with, you know."

Catherine smiled. "I know. But, I'm good staying in town."

While she could have stayed at her aunt and uncle's house, she'd decided to treat herself for her last spring liberty and stay in a hotel. She wouldn't have to rent a car and could walk or bus her way around. Hotels weren't expensive on non-parents weekends, and she planned to sleep in, catch up on reading for fun, not assignments, maybe use the gift certificate she got from Elizabeth for a haircut and massage at one of the nicer spa/salons in town.

"Dad offered to send me a ticket, but they have to fly in from deployment for Commissioning in a couple of months and it's expensive. I won't be bored, I promise. I may actually sleep til noon tomorrow." As an only child and military kid, she was comfortable with her own company and wasn't lonely when she was alone. "I may even get a mani-pedi, it's been months. When you get back, we have to -"

Carrie was staring over Catherine's shoulder at the diner's entrance and a huge smile appeared on her face. "I don't think you're gonna be bored." She nodded at the door.

Catherine turned to follow her line of sight and let out a small gasp. She was up and across the room in seconds, and Steve had just enough time to catch her as she flung herself into his arms.

"Um, surprise?" He smiled down at her when they loosened their embrace enough to see each other's faces.

Glancing around, she kissed him briefly. He'd graduated the year before, but old habits die hard. Taking his hands, she beamed. "How did you find me?"

He shrugged. "I know you, Rollins. First day of Spring Liberty. You wanted ketchupy eggs."

"You do. Better than anyone." She squeezed his hand and leaned up to kiss his cheek before she led him back to the table where Carrie was standing, arms outstretched.

"Hey, nice covert op, McGarrett." Carrie hugged him and moved to gather her things.

"Carrie, stay." Catherine didn't want her to rush off, as much as she wanted to spend time with Steve.

"I'm finished." She waved over the empty pancake dish. "I gotta catch my flight." She hugged Catherine. "And you have plans with the man of your dreams." Carrie smiled broadly. "Have fun.' She winked and with a final wave was off toward the door.

Steve sat and couldn't contain his smile when Catherine scooted in on the same side of the booth. "Finish your breakfast," he said.

She grinned back. "I'm full. Let's go." She reached for her purse as the waitress came up.

"It's paid for, hon." The woman smiled. "Your friend said to tell you that you can get the next one."

Catherine nodded and thanked her, nudging Steve to move. "C'mon. How much leave do you have?" She looked at his grin. "What?"

"I have no idea where we're going."

She took his hand. "I hope you didn't book anything. I told you my aunt and uncle are in Chicago so I booked a room for the week, right?"

He nodded. "You did. What you didn't tell me was about the 4.0 again, and the perfect scores in Conduct, Aptitude, PE and PRT, _again_." He was beaming at her as they left the diner and walked along the street. "Superintendent's list and gold star authorization." He kissed her lightly. "I'm proud of you, Cath. I mean, I'm always proud of you, but maintaining a 4.0 every semester, you're gonna be fast-tracked someday."

"Thanks." Steve being proud of her always made her feel incredible. "I gotta keep up with you, don't I?" She smiled at him as they walked along. "Where's your vehicle, sailor? And you didn't answer me, how much time do we have? Is it just tonight?"

"It's more than just tonight." His grin was mischievous.

" _Steve_."

" _Catherine_." He pointed to a rental in the public lot, and they moved towards it.

"We can walk to the hotel. Let's get your stuff."

He unlocked the car and obliged, slinging a large duffel over one shoulder to grab a small bag and tucking her into his side with the other arm. "Sunday," he said, and she looked up to see his face.

"Through Sunday _night_? You're here all day tomorrow _and_ tomorrow night?" Her eyes sparkled.

"Nope."

"You got leave through Monday?" The joy in her eyes was immediately reflected in his own.

He still had trouble believing that his presence alone could put that beautiful, beaming smile on her face. "Nope," he repeated.

They'd resumed walking and had reached the hotel lobby where she'd booked a room to vacate campus for break.

" _Steve!_ Tell me." She playfully tugged his hand.

"Next Sunday. My flight is next Sunday at 13:00."

She stopped moving, her eyes wide as she turned to him. A smile lit her face, and Steve grinned into her kiss as she said, "We have _all week_?" against his lips.

"Think you'll get tired of me?"

" _Tired_ of - ?" She was about to tease him, but caught the tiniest spark of doubt in his eyes. "Never, _ever_. A whole week together is a dream come true." She placed a hand on his cheek as they rode up in the elevator and softly said, "I could never get tired of being with you." Seeing his confidence return at her words, she kissed him again, and her sweet smile turned saucy. "Let's get upstairs, McGarrett, I'll show you how tired I can _make_ you."

* * *

 **Undisclosed location**

 **Late 2008**

"You gonna finish that?" Al Cuzzi nodded at the MRE in Steve's hand.

"Yeah." Steve shoveled the remnants of chicken and rice into his mouth and washed it down with a gulp from his canteen.

"Good. You look … better." Cuzzi observed. And at Freddie's look shrugged. "Not to get all feelings-y but you looked like shit on the last mission, McGarrett." He turned to Steve. "Now you look ... less shitty." His tone was joking but the concern for his teammate was clear.

"He's back with Lieutenant Rollins," Freddie supplied.

"Ha! This just got interesting. No wonder he's been smiling since last leave," George Hall added with a grin.

"He's right here. He can hear you," Steve growled, but his eyes had gone soft at the mention of her name. "And when the hell did you become a bunch of teenage girls?"

"When I haven't gotten any in ninety six days," Hall said, and a chuckle ran through the group. "Some of us need to live vicariously."

"I didn't know you were apart." Cuzzi, the only married member of the team, looked at him seriously.

"Yeah, well, it was only a couple of months. Kelly and I are on the outs longer at least twice a year." Freddie's grin was contagious. Everyone knew about the ups and downs of his and Kelly's long time relationship.

"She decide you're the man of her dreams? Lucky you." Hall said, sincerity under his busting tone. He knew Catherine as did several of the team.

Making sure no blame for what he considered his colossally stupid mistake fell on Catherine, Steve shook his head. "No, I fucked up, and she gave me another shot." He stood and hoisted his weapon. "I've got the watch." He glanced at the others and with a feeling of contentment, in spite of their current situation, walked off to take up his position.

Cuzzi watched Steve disappear into the brush and turned to Freddie. "He didn't cheat on her. That's not McGarrett."

"Hell no. Never happen. He thought he was protecting her, backed away and ended up miserable. That's why he looked like shit. Being without her was ripping him apart."

Cuzzi nodded knowingly. "I thought the same thing once, we were engaged and I gave my wife an out. Said I didn't wanna leave her a bride and maybe a widow in the same year." He smiled. "She shut me right down. Said if she wanted safe with someone she didn't love, she'd have run years ago. Lieutenant Rollins knows the life, she's a keeper."

"That's what I've been telling them since the Academy." Freddie nodded in the direction Steve had gone. "He hasn't stopped grinning since he got back from Bangkok."

* * *

 _ **Present Day, HQ**_

"Lieutenant?" The young officer tapped on Catherine's office door.

"Come in, Bains." She waved her inside.

"This is for you and the Commander." She held out a gift bag. "It's from a bunch of us that were in your training class. We heard you got engaged and we … well, here." She smiled.

"That's very sweet. Not necessary, but very nice, thank you." She took the bag "Should I wait for Commander McGarrett to open it?"

"Oh, you don't have to. It's just a little something, really."

Catherine smiled and carefully extracted a tissue wrapped silver frame with _Steve and Catherine_ engraved across the bottom. "Isn't that thoughtful. Thank you."

The first year HPD officer smiled happily. "You're always so nice to us, to everyone. We just wanted to wish you both luck. He's a good guy, the Commander. I know some people are a little, uh … intimidated by him, but I've seen him with Detective Williams' daughter. After that," she shrugged, "I wasn't nervous anymore."

Catherine smiled and nodded. When Bains spoke again, she was indicating the card that had been signed by several officers, all young, all fresh out of the academy. "I probably shouldn't be saying this, but some of the women, they used to be jealous, 'cause ya know the Commander's well…" She stopped. "But you're so perfect together, how could they be? I mean he obviously loves you and he's gotta be the man of your dreams." She bounced on the balls of her feet. Her black oxford uniform shoes shining in the office lights. "I hope you enjoy the frame. Congratulations again."

Catherine shook her head slightly, amused at the girl's frankness, and thanked her one more time. By the time Baines had exited the double glass doors, Steve and Danny were entering the suite.

"Hey." Steve popped his head in her office and spotting the gift bag, said, "Taking bribes, Rollins?" with a smile.

She grinned. "It's an _engagement_ present." Her eyes lit at the statement. "Look." He examined it with a matching grin, and she chuckled.

"What?" He asked.

"Seems a few of the McGarrett fanclub used to be jealous, but they've decided we're a perfect match, so I'm okay. They approve of me after taking my seminar. And Bains said you have to be the man of my dreams." She was teasing, but Steve's look was serious.

"You," he touched her fingers briefly when handing the gift back, "are way more than okay, and they're right. You're my perfect match. Although I don't know about me and the dreams."

"You," her voice dropped low, "are definitely the man of my dreams, Commander. Always have been."

He held her eyes as he smiled.

They stepped apart when Steve's phone dinged, and he looked at the display. "We have a body on the dock and an active shooter. Let's go."

Catherine grabbed her gear and followed him out the door.

* * *

 _ **McGarrett/Rollins Home**_

They sat on the deck, sharing a lounge chair. She was leaning against his side as he rested his chin against her hair.

He kissed her temple. "It's all you, Cath."

"What is?"

"Everything." He grew quiet, and she waited for him to form his thoughts. "Never thought I'd be back here, let alone happy." Seconds passed before he added, "Something you said today, about the dreams."

She tilted her head.

"Anytime I've heard that phrase I always thought, that could never be me. My own family didn't wan…" He stopped and smiled at her, without a trace of sadness, at which her heart soared. "Didn't think anyone cared, until I met you."

She took his hand and squeezed it gently. "For the record? You were always my dream, right from the start. And now?"

"And now?" His sigh was contented, and she stretched to give him a soft kiss.

"You're so much more. And us." She motioned between them.

He nodded, said, "Better than I ever imagined," and returned the kiss.

Catherine's smile was one of pure love. She settled back against him as Steve tightened his embrace. With a soft sigh she looked out over the expanse of their yard, out to the ocean and beyond.

"Even better than my wildest dreams."

.

 _End. Thanks for reading_

* * *

 _If you are not on the REALMcRoll email list and would like to be, or you'd just like to say hi, drop us an email at_ _ **realmcroll at yahoo dot com**_ _with "Add me, please!" in the subject line._

 _Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page_ _ **mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com.**_

In addition, one of our AWESOME REAL Worlders, katydid13, has created a community here on fanfiction dot net that brings all of the REAL World stories, and all of Mari, Sammy & Ilna's pre-universe stories in one place. You can find it at

 _ **community/McRoll-in-the-Real-World**_


End file.
